Green Arrow (GGD)
Green Arrow was a live-action TV series airing on Netflix, set in the DC Cinematic Universe. Cast Starring Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Season 1-4) * Yvonne Strahovski as Dinah Lance/Black Canary ''(Season 1-4) * Morris Chestnut as ''Lucas Hilton (Season 1-3) * Mario Lopez as Andrew Lopez ''(Season 1-4) * Lucy Liu as ''China White ''(Season 1) * Taron Egerton as ''Roy Harper/Arsenal ''(Season 3-4; recurring Season 2) * Keanu Reeves as ''Simon Lacroix/Komodo (Season 4) Recurring Cast * Michael Fassbender as Arthur King/Malcolm Merlyn/Merlyn ''(Season 1-4) * Iain Glen as ''Count Werner Vertigo ''(Season 1) * Olivia Wilde as ''Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (Season 2; guest star Season 1) * Michael Trucco as Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast ''(Season 2) * Elodie Young as ''Shado (Season 3-4) * Casey Affleck as Eddie Fyers ''(Season 3) * Scott Adkins as ''Constantine Drakon (Season 3) * Eddie Cibrian as Snowflame ''(Season 3-4) * Matt Lanter as ''Cameron Mahkent/Icicle ''(Season 4) * Xzibit as ''John Diggle ''(Season 4) * Nate Parker as ''Michael Holt (Season 4) Guest Stars * Al Pacino as Frank Bertinelli ''(Season 1) * Martin Sheen as ''Robert Queen (Season 1, 3-4) * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Ted Grant/Wildcat ''(Season 2-3) * Evan Parke as ''Daniel Brickwell/Brick ''(Season 2) * Mark Pellegrino as ''Richard Dragon (Season 3) * Jane Fonda as Moira Queen (Season 3-4) * Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul ''(Season 3) Special Guest Stars * Taraji P. Henson as ''Amanda Waller (Season 1) * Daniel Day-Lewis as Ra's al Ghul ''(Season 2-3) * Josh Brolin as ''Bruce Wayne/Batman (Season 3) Synopsis Season One After being stranded on an island for five years, millionare playboy Oliver Queen has made his way back to his home of Star City, to find the city is overrun with crime. Disgusted with the image that Star City has painted for itself in the public eye, Oliver decides that he has to put an end to this. After hearing about superheroes in other cities, he decides to suit up as one himself. Using his love for archery, Oliver becomes the Green Arrow and makes it his mission to bring his city back to his former glory. Season Two Following the defeat of Frank Bertinelli and his accomplices, Oliver decides to continue training to become the best hero he can be for Star City. After spending a brief period of time training in Russia, Oliver returns to find his teammates Dinah and Helena have also trained, working with former vigilante Ted Grant. When Anatoli Knyazev, a rival from Oliver's days in Russia, comes to Star City to kill Oliver, he and the team are forced to suit up and take on Anatoli, better known as the KGBeast, as well as the rest of the Russian mafia, the Bratva. Season Three With KGBeast defeated and two of his allies gone, the fate of Star City lies in the hands of Oliver, Dinah and Roy. Life is good for Oliver; he and Dinah are in a successful relationship, he has trained Roy to be the best he can be, and the city is safe for a short time. The team discovers a rogue archer named "Shado" has arrived and is taking out important people in the city. Oliver, Dinah and Roy team up with CIA agent Eddie Fyers to take down Shado, however soon discover there is a third party that is influencing both Team Arrow/Fyers and Shado involved, leading Oliver and his team to work alongside Shado against a common enemy. Season Four TBA Episodes Season One # The Return - ''After five years stranded on a deserted island, Oliver mysteriously makes a return to Star City. When he returns he discovers his city has been ruined by crime and illegal substances. He is disgusted by this as this was the life he lived before being stranded on the island. After being inspired by his childhood love for archery, Oliver suits up to try and help Star City. # ''The Archer - ''After being dubbed "Green Arrow" by the media, Oliver continues his nightly activities to clean up the streets of Star City. While patrolling the city Oliver encounters a mysterious archer wearing all black. After being attacked by the other archer, Oliver becomes intrigued with his new enemy. # ''Me Against The World - ''Oliver discovers the leader of the drug import-export business is a man that goes by the alias of Count Vertigo. While in pursuit of the drug lord, the Star City Police Department intervenes and attempt to arrest the Green Arrow, under orders of Lt. Lucas Hilton. Now on the run, Green Arrow attempts to find out information on Vertigo while avoiding the police. # ''The Cry - ''In the middle of his investigation of Vertigo, the Green Arrow encounters a metahuman under the alias of "Black Canary". The two talk out their differences and Oliver discovers this metahuman, named Dinah Lance, also wishes to protect the city. The two decide to partner up when Oliver discovers something crucial to Vertigo's plan. # ''Deja Vu - ''Oliver discovers Vertigo is working alongside China White, who ran the drug trade on the island he was stuck on for five years. Against Dinah's wishes, Oliver attacks Vertigo and China White in a rage. During the fight the SCPD arrives and attempts to arrest all three of them. Oliver escapes but is chased down by detective Andrew Lopez. # ''Eyes and Ears - ''With Detective Lopez on their side, Oliver and Dinah can now relax just a little bit, not having to worry about the SCPD as much. When Oliver and Dinah attempt to take in crime lord Frank Bertinelli, the mysterious archer returns to stop the Green Arrow and Black Canary. While fighting, Oliver discovers this is Merlyn, real name Arthur King, a former famous archer and a childhood friend. Oliver discovers all the criminals in Star City (Merlyn, China White, Vertigo) are connected via the Bertinelli Crime Family. # ''Starfish Island - ''Entirely set five years ago during Oliver's time on the island, lots of info is revealed regarding the villains; while Oliver is on the island, China White is shown to be the leader of a drug cartel operating on Starfish Island, associated with the Bertinelli family. She discovers Oliver on the island and puts out a hit on him, ordering her men to take him out. He survives and manages to stay on the island for a few more months before being discovered by a fishing boat. # ''Roots - ''Back in present day, Oliver works with Detective Lopez and Dinah to discover how Merlyn and Vertigo fit into Bertinelli and China White's plans; it is revealed that Vertigo is simply a business associate of China White, whereas Merlyn is a hitman for hire working under Bertinelli. Oliver also discovers that his father had dealings with Frank. # ''Change of Heart - ''Disgusted when he discovers that his father worked alongside Bertinelli, Oliver is even more motivated to stop Bertinelli. When the Green Arrow and Black Canary show up at the Bertinelli residence, they are surprised to find his daughter Helena also trying to stop her father's business. When the SCPD attempt to move in on Bertinelli they are attacked by Merlyn. Lt. Hilton is nearly shot by Merlyn, but is saved by the Green Arrow. After this, Hilton changes his mind and decides to work alongside him. # ''Teamwork - ''Green Arrow, Black Canary, Lopez, Hilton, and Helena all meet up to discuss their plan to take down everyone associated with Star City's criminal underground; Frank Bertinelli, China White, Vertigo, and Merlyn. Oliver gives Helena her own costume and her own codename, "Huntress". After an encounter with Merlyn, Oliver discovers that Merlyn, his former friend Arthur King, became a hitman for hire, then trained under the League of Assassins, and changed his name to Malcolm Merlyn so the government would stop looking for him. # ''Snake in the Grass - ''After Merlyn reveals his secret to the team, Oliver begins to consider recruiting Merlyn to help them take out the criminal underworld. However, while Merlyn did tell Oliver the truth about his past, it was also a trap, luring Vertigo and China White to their hideout. The team is defeated as Bertinelli begins to put his plan into action. # ''Countdown, Part One - ''Bertinelli's plan is revealed; he wishes to kill all powerful men in Star City, including Oliver, so the power, both in the criminal underworld and as Star City's most powerful citizen, is his for the taking. The SCPD and Black Canary try to stop Merlyn, Vertigo, and China White from helping Bertinelli acting out his plan while Green Arrow teams up with Huntress to take on Bertinelli themselves. # ''Countdown, Part Two - ''With Bertinelli's goons arrested, the SCPD begin to move in on Frank. In a last ditch effort to escape, Frank plants a bomb underneath City Hall, hoping to distract the police and vigilantes. Oliver chases Frank down with the intention to bring him to justice, while Dinah and Helena hurry to stop the bomb in this thrilling season finale! At the end of the episode, Amanda Waller (special guest star from the ''Justice League film, played by Taraji P. Henson) appears, attempting to recruit Merlyn and Vertigo for a "team" she is putting together for the government. Season Two # Russia - ''Set a few months after the Season One finale, Oliver travels to Russia to train and become stronger. Upon his arrival he is attacked by the Bratva, the Russian mob. After fighting back and escaping he discovers that a man under the codename of "The Beast" has put out a hit on Oliver. # ''The Beast - ''Oliver does some digging and discovers that "The Beast" is a man named Anatoli Knyazev, who trained under the KGB in the early 1990s, and is now working alongside the Bratva. In order to retaliate, Oliver suits up as the Green Arrow and goes out to fight Anatoli. # ''Bratva - ''Oliver carefully plans an attack on Anatoli and the Bratva, and he decides once he defeats them he will return to Star City. He breaks into the Bratva's HQ and fights Anatoli before defeating him and leaving. When Oliver leaves, various members of the Bratva jump Anatoli and say that if he doesn't kill Oliver, they will kill him, causing Anatoli to follow Oliver back to Star City. # ''Home Sweet Home - ''Oliver returns to Star City and finds that while he was gone, Dinah and Helena have been training and working with former boxer and vigilante Ted Grant, AKA Wildcat. Oliver joins Dinah, Helena and Ted as they hunt down a villain with superhuman strength known as "Brick". # ''Secrets - ''After doing some research on Ted Grant, Oliver discovers that while he is a former boxer and vigilante, he is from the 1940's. After Oliver questions him about it, Ted reveals that he was placed under a curse by a magician that while he no longer aged, he had nine lives - he could be killed, but he would be brought back to life, as long as he had at least nine lives. Ted also reveals that once all nine lives have been taken, he will be killed permanently. # ''Surprise - ''KGBeast finally arrives in Star City and draws Oliver and his team out by kidnapping Lucas Hilton and Andrew Lopez. When Oliver and the team attack KGBeast he kills Ted and vanishes. After saving Hilton and Lopez, Ted reveals that he only has three lives left. # ''Brave Bow - ''Oliver's mentor from childhood who taught him how to use a bow and arrow, Brave Bow, has passed away. While at the funeral Oliver meets Roy Harper, who was raised by Brave Bow after Roy's father died in a forest fire. Feeling obligated to finish what Brave Bow started, Oliver invites Roy to stay with him, and the two bond over their shared love for archery. # ''We Are Bratva - ''Roy discovers Oliver is the Green Arrow rather quickly when KGBeast brings a large group of Bratva members to Star City in order to attack Oliver. Oliver, Helena, Dinah and Ted take on the Bratva soldiers, while Roy attempts to help by using his own archery skills to fight the Bratva. # ''Nanda Parbat - ''After discovering that KGBeast once trained with the League of Assassins, Oliver travels to Nanda Parbat, home of the League. When he arrives he meets Merlyn, who has since broken out of prison, and the League's leader, Ra's al Ghul (special guest star from the ''Batman films, played by Daniel Day-Lewis). Ra's tells Oliver more info about Anatoli and his training, and also agrees to train Oliver so he will gain the upper hand in his fight against Anatoli. # Arsenal - ''Oliver returns to Star City once more and discovers that Roy was the mystery archer that assisted them in fighting the army of Bratva men. Reluctantly, under Ted's advice, Oliver agrees to letting Roy join them in fighting KGBeast, giving Roy the codename "Arsenal". Oliver trains everyone on the team the martial arts that Ra's taught him, whereas Ted teaches them some boxing moves. # ''Breaking Point - ''Oliver is enraged when he discovers KGBeast has murdered Detective Andrew Lopez. When Oliver discovers that KGBeast has kidnapped Lt. Lucas Hilton and is planning to kill him live on TV, he takes the team to take KGBeast down once and for all. # ''The Pound - ''After saving Hilton, Oliver and the team take on KGBeast and the Bratva once and for all. During the fight Ted is killed by KGBeast again, now only having two lives. The Bratva soldiers are defeated by Helena, Dinah, Ted and Roy, whereas Oliver beats up Anatoli. After he is defeated, Anatoli vanishes before he can be arrested. # ''The Aftermath - ''Following the defeat of the Bratva, Oliver and Dinah reveal their mutual attraction for one another. Ted reveals that with two lives remaining, he plans to retire and start up a gym somewhere in Star City. Helena decides to leave Star City, claiming that after she barely could fight the Bratva soldiers, she needs to learn to fend for herself. With them gone, Oliver decides to continue with protecting Star City alongside Dinah and Roy. Season Three # ''Welcome Back to Star City - ''Taking place roughly two years after the events of the second season, season three picks up with Oliver, Dinah, and Roy still protecting the city as Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Arsenal. In a flashback, Oliver and Dinah are recruited by Batman (special guest star, played by Josh Brolin) to help fight Darkseid during the events of ''Justice League: Apokolips Part II, ''to partially explain what went on during the two year break between seasons. In present day, Team Arrow is shown hunting down Snowflame, leader of the drug cartel in the criminal underground. # ''One Hell of a Drug - ''The team tracks down Snowflame, only to discover that he was addicted to cocaine, and that the cocaine gave him powers. The team struggle to defeat him, but Roy manages to overpower the villain and take him down. As officers Hilton and Lopez take Snowflame away, a figure from the shadows fires arrows at the team, and vanishes while the team begins to pursuit them. # ''Shado - ''Oliver manages to track down the mysterious archer who attacked him following the arrest of Snowflame; he discovers she is a Japanese assassin named "Shado", who is set on killing the Green Arrow and anyone close to him for unknown reasons. Oliver, Dinah, and Roy try to attack Shado, but she is too swift and manages to escape once again. # ''Enemy of My Enemy - ''Furious because he couldn't catch Shado twice, Oliver sets out alone to try and take Shado out himself. As he hunts her down he runs into CIA agent Eddie Fyers, who has been tasked by the CIA to find Shado, dead or alive. Oliver and Fyers agree to work together, in order to take out Shado. With the help of Fyers, Oliver and the team, as well as Hilton and Lopez, manage to corner Shado and bring her into the custody of Team Arrow. # ''The Interrogation - ''With Shado in his custody, Oliver and Fyers question Shado's motives. Shado refuses to give up her motivation, however she tells them her story; she arrived in America after the death of her father in Japan, with her original goal to kill those who murdered her father. After succeeding in this, she became an assassin, and ran into some others with a similar talent to her own. After the two leave, Shado manages to sneak out of her handcuffs and escapes, but not after a battle against Roy. # ''Puppeteer - ''With Shado gone yet again, Oliver, Dinah, Roy, and Fyers convince Hilton and Lopez to start a search for her. While patrolling the city, Oliver is attacked by another masked hitman. After being ambushed, Oliver is knocked unconscious, waking up in the man's hideout, where he finds Shado. After assuming Shado was the one who kidnapped him, he is proved wrong when Shado explains she was only manipulated into helping "him" kill Oliver. # ''Let Bygones Be Bygones - ''Oliver and Shado work together to escape the masked man's hideout. After meeting up with Fyers, Roy and Dinah, Oliver decides to make Team Arrow work alongside Fyers and Shado in order to find out who the third party is, and what he wants from Oliver. # ''Return to Nanda Parbat - ''The masked man is revealed to be a man named Constantine Drakon. Shado tells Oliver that he is a Greek assassin that was trained by a martial artist named Richard Dragon, who is currently a member of the League of Assassins. Oliver returns to Nanda Parbat, bringing Shado, Roy, Dinah, and Fyers along with him. Oliver meets Richard Dragon, who explains that Constantine Drakon was a man he trained sometime in the two year period between seasons 2 and 3, and that Drakon is trying to take out Oliver as an act of "vengeance". # ''Escape from Nanda Parbat - ''As Oliver and the team attempt to leave, Ra's al Ghul (special guest star, played by Daniel Day-Lewis) stops them, explaining his desire to have Oliver become a member of the League. The team, assisted by Richard Dragon, battle Ra's, his daughter Talia, and the rest of the League in order to escape and return to Star City before Drakon causes any more trouble. # ''Sweet Revenge - ''Back in Star City, Oliver and Dinah once again confess their feelings for one another and spend the night together, starting a relationship. The next day, Oliver and Dinah are attacked by Constantine Drakon, who's motives are revealed; he wishes to take Oliver down because Oliver defeated Drakon's close friend, the KGBeast, and that Drakon is simply finishing what Anatoli started. # ''Personal - ''After being attacked by Drakon, Oliver and Dinah contact the police and inform them of Drakon's whereabouts, but Oliver finds out that Drakon broke Snowflame out of prison. Dinah and Roy join Lopez in taking out Snowflame, whereas Oliver, Fyers and Shado move in on Drakon alongside Hilton. During the fight, Drakon stabs Hilton in the head with a knife, and brutally attacks Oliver, taunting him with the fact that he knows "who killed his parents". # ''A Friend in Me - ''Weeks after the previous incident, Hilton is in the hospital and Drakon successfully is in Oliver's head. Oliver realizes that Drakon has the upper hand, and with Snowflame arrested yet again by Roy, Oliver reaches out to Ted Grant to help him fight Drakon. Despite the fact that Grant only has two of his nine lives left, he agrees to help. Hilton is now out of the hospital and has survived his stab wound, however the knife cannot be taken out of his head or he will die. Oliver trains the team (consisting of Dinah, Roy, Ted, Hilton, Lopez, Shado and Fyers), with Drakon's comment about his parents still lingering in his head. # ''Showdown - ''Drakon, with a team of Greek assassins behind him, begins an assault on Star City, forcing Oliver and his team into battle. Drakon's comment about his parents fuels Oliver's fire, leading to the eventual defeat of Drakon. Hilton, who has became violent and dangerous following his stabbing, ends up shooting a fellow police officer at point blank range during a scuffle for a gun. Drakon is sent to a prison facility far away from Star City. Shado returns to Japan with the promise that she will return one day to help Oliver, whereas Fyers leaves to move onto his next CIA mission, and Ted Grant decides to move to Bludhaven. Oliver is forced to arrest Hilton following his shooting of a police officer, leaving the team as Oliver, Dinah, Roy and Lopez. With a bank robbery in progress, the team moves out, heading into yet another mission. An end-credits scene shows Robert and Moira Queen, Oliver's parents, get shot and killed by a masked archer. Season Four 'TBA'''Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:TV Series